Present and Ribbon
'''Present and Ribbon '''are two conjoined competitors competing in ''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. ''They compete together on Team Rave. Appearance Present takes the form of a yellow cardboard box with green spots splotched all over it. The top of her body has a raised edge, which acts as the lid. If Present's lid is removed, it's revealed that her inside is completely hollow, and can be used to store various goods. Ribbon, fitting of her name, is a red colored cloth ribbon that's wrapped around the top and sides of Present. She's tied into a bow on top of Present's body, but is sometimes seen separated from her box sister. Ribbon's face is seen on the bow part of the tie. Present is armless, while Ribbon is completely limbless. Personality Being a conjoined competitor, the duo are considered different characters. Compared to Paddle and Ball, another conjoined character, the differences in Present and Ribbon's personas are not as obvious and the two get along together quite bit better, having a more positive relationship with each other. Present is a kind and caring box who has a rather benevolent and altruistic disposition that's displayed in most instances she's on screen. Present has a fascination of storing items in herself and giving them to people she cares about, showcasing her as loving and sweet. Present is a firm believer of holding onto happiness in dark times and has faith in great things happening in the future. That being said, she is also reasonable and calm. Ribbon is Present's supportive little sister who loves to care for Present and believes in her. Towards other people, Ribbon is friendly and kind, a lot like Present. Out of the pair, Ribbon is the more intelligent and rational of the two and plans various things a bit better than Present. Coverage TBA. Trivia * Present and Ribbon is the second conjoined competitor introduced in BFUHSW. Paddle and Ball is the first. * Present and Ribbon is the latest contestant introduced in BFUHSW. * Slight Christian undertones exist in Present And Ribbon, as the two characters are considered "sane Christian archetypes". This pseudo religious vibe is alluded to in moments such as Present or Ribbon saying slightly edgier stuff like "Oh my God" instead of some other type of object related OMG on occasion. * Present hates Prize Box, and the two are seen arguing about who the better box is. This is a slight reference to the fact that they look vaguely similar. * A running gag to Present is that she says "happy holidays" as a catchphrase, even when the day isn't an actual holiday. * Ribbon is older than Present by 7 minutes. * Both Present and Ribbon dislike Ball because of her tendencies to ramble on about the underworld. * Present's love of giving people gifts is an obvious reference to her being a present herself. * Present and Ribbon both believe in Santa Claus. * Ribbon can untie herself from Present at any time.